Neji and Tenten's Never be Replaced
by Alois21
Summary: Since Neji and Tenten are friends, there should be no secrets between them. And their loved one is not excluded. Neji finds out who Tenten's loved one is...through a confession. NejiTen one-shot songfic! Summary changed! R&R PLEASE!


Neji and Tenten's Never be Replaced (A Naruto Songfic)

Neji and Tenten's Never be Replaced (A Naruto Songfic)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but I definitely own this songfic.

"Sigh! I can do this. If Neji wants me to be honest and stop keeping secrets from him, then I'll say my deepest secret." Tenten said to herself while tying her hair into a bun, putting her pink t-shirt with white stripes and her baggy camouflage pants which reaches 3 inches below her knees and red converse high-cut. She agreed to meet Neji in the park today.

_Flash back_

"_Tenten you okay? You don't seem fine to me." Neji asked his girl best friend, he was really concerned at how Tenten's been acting all day. "Neji, I need to talk to you about something. Remember the time when you told me to stop keeping secrets from you?" Tenten asked. "Yeah, why?" Neji inquired, still concerned. "then," Tenten said, "meet me at the park tomorrow, at the bench in front of the playground at around 4 in the afternoon, okay?" "Sure Tenten" Neji answered._

_End of Flash Back_

As Tenten was walking in the park, a song played in her head,

_Baby I love you_

_And I'll never let you go_

_But if I have to _

_Boy I think that you should know_

_All the love we made,_

_Can never be erased_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

She walked past trees and stopped in a bench in front of the playground and sat. she checked her wrist watch, 3:30 p.m. 'Sigh! Guess I'm pretty early.' She thought

…meanwhile with Neji…

He was dressing up. He put on his loose shirt with the logo of Konha imprinted on it. He wore his black baggy pants (yes, he and Tenten both love loose clothing), and his white high-cut converse, and finally, his forehead protector. Just as he was heading down the stairs, he started thinking of a song…

_Baby I love you_

_And I'll never let you go_

_But if I have to _

_Girl I think that you should know_ (A/n: I rephrased the lyrics, from "boy" to "girl")

_All the love we made,_

_Can never be erased_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

He rushed to the park to their meeting place and found a girl. He noticed that the girl has her hair in one bun and was pretty early than he was. 'Can't be Tenten' he thought. He approached the girl and sat beside her. "Excuse me miss, I'm not trying to be rude but my friend and I are going to use this bench as a meeting place, so can you please move to another bench?" he asked nicely. "Neji" The girl whispered. He was startled, 'how come this girl know my name? Is she a fangirl? If she was, how come she isn't flirting me?' he thought, he was still staring at the mysterious girl. The girl noticed him staring at her and said, "Oh! I see you didn't know me." The girl pulled the pony tail that was keeping her hair in a bun and let her long brown hair fall beautifully and dramatically. She turned her head up showing how beautiful she was, especially with her hair down, then she took another pony tail and started tying her hair in two buns. Neji was more stunned now. He was so shock, he was only able to mouth the name, 'Tenten'

_I love you_

_Yes I do_

_I'll be with you_

_As long as you want me to_

_Until, the end, of time_

_From the day I met you I know we'd be together_

_Now I know I wanna be with you forever_

Tenten giggled by the way Neji reacted. Neji was still staring at Tenten and was still thinking of the song

_I wanna marry you_

_And I wanna have your kids_

_Thinking never compare_

_To feel enough of your kisses_

He looked back at the song, _'I wanna marry you?'_ he thought. He didn't notice that he was dumbfounded at his friend, meanwhile, Tenten, just like Neji, was in her own little world.

_I can say I'm truly happy to the same_

_You've made me think I'll die and I'll live my life hesitate_

_There's never been no doubt,_

_In my mind_

_That I'll regret ever having you by my side._

Little did Tenten know that she was now staring at a pair of pale white-lavender eyes. When she snapped back to reality, she looked closer at the pair of eyes she was staring at and found… 'Love? In the eyes of THE NEJI HYUUGA?' she thought. Then the song played in their minds…

_But if the day comes that I'll have to let you go_

_I think there's something I should probably let you know_

_With everything that I spent with you_

_Then I will miss you 'coz I'm happy that I have you at all_

Finally, Neji went back to earth and broke the silence. "Tenten, what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked looking away from Tenten to hide his blush, figuring out that he was staring at the most beautiful pair of hazel-brown eyes he has ever seen.(XD go Neji!)

_Baby I love you_

_And I'll never let you go_

"Neji…I…what will you do if…your best friend tells you how she feels about you…will you hate her?" she asked nervously

_But if I have to _

_BoyI think that you should know_

_All the love we made,_

_Can never be erased_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

Neji was surprised at whaet she said and stare at her for a while, then remembering what she asked him, he shook his head 'no'.

_Baby I love you_

_And I'll never let you go_

_But if I have to_

_Boy I think that you should know_

"Then…remember the time when you said that I should stop keeping secrets from you?" Neji nodded, then Tenten continued, "Neji…I'll tell you my deepest secret…" she paused "Ashiteru…Neji-_**kun**_"

_All the love we made_

_Can never be erased_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

Neji held Tenten's chin in his hand and forced it up gently so that their eyes would meet. "Ahiteru too Tenten-_**kun**_" Then he leaned closer to Tenten, she closed her eyes and Neji also closed his eyes, he placed a small kiss on her lips and smiled.

_I feel for you_

_Yes I do_

_I'll be with you_

_As long as you want me too_

_Until the end of time_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Yay! My first Songfic!**

**A complete success!**

**Hope you like it folks!**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
